Besos Accidentales
by grifindor262
Summary: Oishi ni le puede rebelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a eiji ya que cree que kikumaru se asustaria en cambio oshitari no pierde el tiempo y los rebela haci como haci.    oishi x eiji  un mucho     oshitari x eiji  un poco


oshitari gakuto, oishi eiji

-bien gakuto, este dia la golden pair sera vencida- dijo oshitari peleando por el punto descisivo, el que diria quien ganaría este partido entre la golden pair y la silver pair.

-tu... eres muy confiado- dijo oishi devolviendo con notable dificultad las pelotas que oshitari le mandaba.

-oishi... dejame ayudarte, te estan lanzando todas las pelotas a ti a proposito!- dijo eiji muy preocupado.

-eso es obvio, nunca lastimaria a mi eiji-kun- dijo oshitari sin verguenza alguna dejando un poco sonrojados a todos lo que havian oido eso incluyendo a kikumaru.

-"¿a tu eiji-kun?"- penso oishi, -eso nunca!- y con esas palabras lanzo una bolea lunar con tanta fuerza que ni oshitari ni gakuto la pudieron detener.

-juego y partido para eiji kikumaru y oishi syuichiroh.

-nya! que bien!- dijo eiji columpeandose del cuello de oishi.

-lo hiciste bien neko-chan- dijo oishi sonrojado por el abrazo de su pareja de dobles.

-eiji-kun... lo hiciste muy bien, y aqui tienes tu premio- dijo oshitari acercando la cabeza a el otro lado de la red deteniendose frente a la cara de eiji dandole un delicado beso en los labios.

-q...q... fue... eso?- tocandose con dos dedos los labios y completamente rojo.

-te dije que te daria tu premio n_n- respondio oshitari con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras se alejaba lentamente con el resto del equipo que por cierto estavan muy tranquilos respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir... todos sabian que oshitari queria a eiji de una manera especial.

-"maldito idiota"-pensaba oishi -eiji, vamonos- dijo jalando de la mano a esa persona que era tan especial para él.

sushi y besos insesperados

-bien equipo!- grito tezuka-

-si, fueron buenos partidos, por eso los he invitado a comer :)-dijo kawamura.

-deja tu los partidos, lo bueno fue ese beso entre oshitari y kikumaru- dijo fuji incomodando a la golden pair.-y... te gusto eiji?-

-por la reaccion de eiji despues del beso hay 100% de probabilidad de que lo haya tomado por sorpresa pero por su sonrojo hay un 55.1% de que lo haya disfrutado o_ó- dijo inui friamente.

-entonces eiji disfruto el beso?- pregunto ryoma.

-eso dicen los calculos...-respondio momoshiro

-pshh...- kaidoh hizo su tipico sonidito pero no comento nada mas.

enserio... te..gusto eiji?-pregunto oishi con la mirada picada en el suelo evitanto toparse con los azules ojos de kikumaru.

-dejen de decir tonterias, nya, de los demás me lo esperaba pero que tu me lo preguntes oishi?- dijo kikumaru haciendo sentir mal a oishi.

-gomen neko-chan- dijeron todos al unisono.

-aqui tienen-dijo kawamura pero al terminar esa frase fue empujado por momoshiro que salia del baño y la charola de comida salio volando empujando a oishi hacia los labios de eiji.

los dos chicos permanecian con el contacto con los ojos bien abiertos, eiji porque no podia reaccionar por el beso de su amigo y oishi porque estava simplemente maravillado.

-ya!- grito eiji empujando a oishi y corriendo hacia la salida.- porque todos me quieren besar hoy? acosadores!-azotando la puerta del restaurante.

-eiji! espera!- se levanto inmediatamente oishi y sigio a kikumaru no sin antes caerse gracias al pie que fuji le acaba de poner.

-no lo pude evitar :D- dijo fuji mientras todos lo miraban extrañados.

eiji! ya detente!-dijo oishi sujetando del brazo a kikumaru.

-no quiero!-respondio kikumaru.

-solo deja que te explique-

-acaso me amas?- grito eiji esas palabras que oishi no esperaba que su neko-chan dijera nunca.

-"si besandolo por accidente se puso tan mal como se pondra si le confieso que el hombre con el que pasa tanto tiempo y con el que juega dobles esta profundamente enamorado de el?, no lo puedo decir, aunque quiera... eiji me dejaria de hablar"-penso oishi.

-contestame!- grito kikumaru interrumpiendo a oishi de sus pensamientos.

-no!, por supuesto que no!, tu y yo somos hombres, aparte somos amigos, si te di un beso fue porque kawamura me empujo! todo fue un accidente.

-e...enserio?- dijo eiji tartamudeando un poco.

-claro...- dijo oishi forzando a poner una sonrisa cuando en realidad estaba triste.

-oishi baka!- y eiji se avento al suelo llorando.

-q... que pasa? porque lloras? ya te dije que no te amo-

-baka baka baka baka baaaakaaaaa- dijo eiji llorando como nunca lo havia hecho, en realidad estava triste, le havian roto el corazon.

-porque? que kikumaru llore por mi culpa me hace sentir...-dijo oishi derramando unas gotas de lagrimas.

-p..porque llo..ras?- dijo eiji.

-porque... por q..que... porque te amo!-solto oishi agarrando de la barbilla a eiji y levantandole la cara para darle un tierno beso.

-yo tambien- dijo eiji colocando los brazos en el cuello de oishi.


End file.
